


Curious

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of kidnapping, Rory and the Doctor avoid talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's been kidnapped by the Silence and now Rory is alone with the Doctor. What can a nurse do for an unfathomably old space alien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the Rebel Flesh. 
> 
> I've always been fascinated by the Doctor and Rory's relationship. There is so much going on there and we get to see so little of it.

It's not the Doctor's fault, but Rory needs to close the distance and prove it. He feels self conscious, but he reaches out anyway. Mercifully, the Doctor deflates and hugs Rory properly, fitting gangly limbs together like a child's puzzle. This close, it's obvious the Doctor isn't human--he is too cold and Rory can feel the double heartsbeat. He moves his head a bit closer to the Doctor's chest. 

"Curiosity is good, always liked that in a person, could get you a stethoscope if you wanted," the Doctor babbles, but Rory knows he means 'we will get her back'.


End file.
